


The Third Day of Gyftmas - Heat

by MageOfLight



Series: 12 Days of Gyftmas - 2017 [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Heat play, JUST TAKE THIS, Lamia AU? i dunno, M/M, and your partner is a flame monster, cold reptile, fuck... what is tagging? i don't even know, unless you are a near froze snake monster, using fire for sex is not advisable, why can't i have my chill???, why is the 'just take this' tag capslocked?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Sans, a skeleton lamia monster, gets caught outside when it starts snowing. After nearly freezing to death, Grillby finds him and helps him warm up.





	The Third Day of Gyftmas - Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorruptedNightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/gifts).



> for CorruptedNightshade. thanks for giving me such a delightfully easy prompt to work with, friend. the original plan for day 3 was taking too long and too much out of me (not in a bad way, though) for me to actually get it finished and posted on time. this was a delightfully welcome breather, so you get it now instead of later. haha

The little lamia huddle deep in his coat, doing his best to keep warm even as the chill bit deep into him. Back in the underground, the snow had been magic and hadn't been all that cold, really. It was easy for even a reptilian monster like himself to keep warm enough, and when he'd got too cool, he'd just go to Grillby's or 'port to Hotland. The surface was an entirely different beast.  
  
It hadn't been that cold when he'd left the home he shared with his adoptive younger brother, but now it was freezing and snow was drifting down around him. He couldn't focus well enough to 'port, so he was stuck sluggishly making his way to Grillby's which was a closer location to him than home.  
  
When he made it to the bar, though, the doors were locked, a closed sign hanging in the window. Sans let out a weak sound of dismay, his body finally giving in to the cold.

\--------------------------------------------

Grillby scowled up at the sky as snow started drifting down around him. He really did dislike the snow when he was out in it. Surface snow was so very wet, and it made his flames sizzle and smoke, stinging him if it managed to come in contact with him. He usually just turned up the heat of his body, though that usually wound up with him being a walking hot box for cold humans. Thankfully, he didn't usually mind that.  
  
Today, on the other hand, he did. He had a terrible feeling deep in his soul, telling him that he needed to get back, and fast... and it wasn't just that he was late opening the bar. No, something was wrong, and he was being crowded by cold humans.  
  
Well, there was one way to fix that... Smirking, he edged his flames higher until he was running too hot for the humans to crowd him, all without harming the packages held in his arms.  
  
When he finally arrived on the street his bar was on, he spotted a large lump on the ground, half buried in snow. Still, there was no mistaking the familiar blue of a certain lamia monster's tail. The ecto-flesh that was normally a bright, shimmering cyan was dull with the cold, deepening to an almost teal shade and Grillby's eyes narrowed, approaching the monster.  
  
Sans didn't even move when Grillby knelt next to him, sockets open, but voided of magic. When he touched the skeleton's face, the bone under his hand felt icy. "...tch... What are you even doing here in this weather...?" the bartender asked, shifting his packages to one arm entirely before standing to unlock the door. He quickly dropped his shopping on a table just inside, then stepped back out to retrieve the freezing lamia.

\--------------------------------------------

Sans let out a weak chuffing sound as heat was reintroduced to his body, instinctively trying to snuggle closer, though his body was sluggish and nearly unresponsive. He had no idea how long he'd been out in the cold, but his marrow felt frozen and the magic that circulated in his tail felt like it had nearly stagnated. Any longer, and he might have died, honestly. He felt a pang of guilt that Grillby may have come home to a pile of dust and his coat at the door to his bar, but it quickly faded as the heat warming his too cold body sparked a different sort of heat.  
  
"Hm?" Grillby's voice caused Sans to slowly flicker his sockets open, flushing in embarrassment as he noted his cock had extended from his body. He'd gotten a boner from being warmed up. How embarrassing. Grillby didn't seem to be paying it any mind though as he carried Sans through the back door and into the kitchen in order to reach the stairs to his apartment. The heat in the kitchen was near stifling after so long laying collapsed in the snow, so he was grateful as Grillby took him through quickly.  
  
The stairs were probably a little harder to traverse than they should have been, given the bulk of Sans' body was his pale blue tail that was dragging on the floor, but Grillby didn't seem to be paying that any mind either. At least not until he'd carried Sans into his living space, and then into his bedroom, where he laid the skeleton lamia on the bed, stripped him of his damp jacket and sweater, and then gently, meticulously lifted said tail, fire-washed the dirt off, then arranged the tail on the bed, ignoring how Sans moaned at each brush of fire against his overly sensitive ecto-flesh.  
  
When Grillby moved to step back, Sans whined, reaching out to the flame elemental as best he could. "please... grillby..." he whimpered and Grillby blinked.  
  
"I figured you would have liked some privacy to get warm and deal with your rising problem," The bartender commented smoothly, and Sans chuffed out a soft laugh at the pun, even as Grillby loosened and removed his tie, placing it neatly to the side. "But, if you'd prefer I stay, I may as well give you optimum access to my body heat," he purred, and Sans churred happily, eyelights tracking Grillby as he stripped, carefully folding and setting each piece of clothing aside as he removed them. By the time he was done, Sans was squirming on the bed, cock dripping and twitching in arousal that no longer was completely due to warming up from his close brush with freezing to death.  
  
Grillby stepped closer to the bed, humming in appreciation at how Sans looked spread out on his bed, face and joints flushing blue as his tail became a more vivid shade than Grillby normally saw. There was nothing left of the dim, washed out blue that had been present when Grillby had first discovered the lamia in the snow, and he was fairly pleased about that. "Let's take care of you, then," the elemental said, and began slowly trailing his hands up Sans' tail, making the lamia gasp and squirm at the concentrated heat.  
  
"oh fuck, please, grillby!" he keened as Grillby's hands made it to his hips, purposely skirting the hard shaft. Sans whined, but Grillby ignored the sound as he sat on the bed, then pulled Sans into his lap where he could rut his own arousal into Sans' soft ecto-flesh as he pulled Sans' back flush against his chest. Sans, in response, raised his hands to grip at Grillby, phalanges hooking behind the elemental's neck and holding on with everything the little lamia had as Grillby let his flames grow wild. They licked at every bone in range, and Grillby's hands were not idle, either. While one arm looped around Sans' chest to help hold him in place, the other hand plucked gently at bone, darkening the surface with hot soot that had Sans contorting in pleasure, jaw falling open and forked tongue lolling out as he panted.  
  
Grillby grinned sharply, rutting up again as his flames filled Sans' chest cavity, brushing the normally intangible shape of Sans' soul. The lamia shrieked at the feel, though it wasn't a pained sound, so Grillby continued on, free hand finally moving to wrap around Sans' cock. The tiny, soft barbs meant to help him lock with a female caught against the firmer flames of his hand, making Sans moan again as he tried to thrust up into the touch. Grillby didn't allow that, though, starting to thrust in earnest against Sans as he pumped his cock faster and harder, hand shifting into a tunnel of rippling flame that had Sans arching and screaming in short order as the combination of sensations from his body and soul sent him flying over the edge.  
  
Grillby only lasted a couple moments more, molten cum splattering against Sans' ecto-flesh and spine. The sensation pulled another exhausted moan from Sans as Grillby's flames retreated from his ribs. "Feel better now?" Grillby asked, a note of smug pride in his voice at the way Sans panted and twitched in his grasp, bones and flesh flushed with left-over heat. He would have to clean Sans up, though, considering there were patches of soot all over him. He didn't think Sans minded that so much though.  
  
"definitely. you really know how to warm a guy up..." Sans slurred, and Grillby chuckled, moving Sans to lay him back on the bed.  
  
"Get some sleep, my friend. I shall return in a bit to check on you," the bartender said, and Sans hummed sleepily, shifting and coiling up on the bed until he was completely comfortable before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
